The present invention refers to a decorative and attractive exhaust mechanism with adjustable angles. More elaborately, it is an exhaust mechanism with rotary angles easy to assembly and widely applied to all kinds of automobile exhausts.
Traditional automobile exhausts are single pipes. Users who want to promote the horsepower of the automobile usually replace the single pipe with duplex or more exhausts. This might fulfill their demanding performance yet lack of decoration and attraction.
Though the structure and application of such automobile exhausts seem to work just fine, the inventor of the present invention who has used and observed the structure of traditional exhausts found such exhausts only provided one function which was monotonous and lagging behind modern requirements for novelty and variety. Therefore, there is much for improvement in traditional exhausts.
In light of the demands in the market and the problems for traditional exhausts, the inventor of the present invention put years of experience in the research and the development of xe2x80x9ca decorative and attractive exhaust mechanism with adjustable anglesxe2x80x9d.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative and attractive exhaust mechanism with adjustable angles applicatory to exhausts in different specifications, diameters and numbers. Through the fixing plate installed in accordance with the user""s preference and requirement and the formative decorative flake, a rotary multi-direction slip-on assembly that extends along with the size of the exhaust and one formative exhaust cover installed on one end of the multi-direction slip-on assembly, the exhaust is given a great variety in application, decoration and attraction.
In the following, the embodiment illustrated is used to describe the detailed structural characteristics and operation action for the present invention. The figures are not intended to impose any restriction on the form of the present invention. Any modification or changes to the present invention with the same inventive spirits are protected in the present invention.